Aces and Eights
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Basically just a stupidly pointless fluffy Kirommy Halloween fic...Songfic for Aces and Eights by Lita Ford...There really is no point to this fic...I'm not even really sure why I wrote it...


Aces and Eights

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing! This was just written to get me into the spirit of Halloween...Though, I do own Britny & Jorge...

**Rating:**  
PG-13

**Genre:**  
Romance/General

**Pairings:**  
Kirommy

**Lyrics Used:**  
"Aces and Eights" by Lita Ford (ironic, no?)

**Author's Note:**  
A fluffy fic from ME::gasps:: Now, on with the fic...

_Dead man's hand holds  
Aces & Eights  
We're bound by wire, blood and fate  
Hanging on to nothing  
Aces & Eights _

Kira Ford was preparing for a Halloween party she was planning to attend with her friend and roommate at Reefside University, Britny Blick. After several months of no success in New York, Kira began getting increasingly homesick. Especially for a certain science teacher. Kira'd been dating Tommy since graduation, secretly at first but then had worked up the courage to tell her friends and family when she came home for the reunion. They'd been a little ambivalent at first but had all warmed up to the idea fairly quickly. Her parents took a little more convincing but once they saw how well Tommy treated their little girl, they had no further objections. So, she decided to come home and take some time off of music to go to college.

Britny had invited Tommy and Kira to this Halloween party last weekend. After finally talking Tommy into it, Kira agreed and had started thinking up costume ideas for her and Tommy. Britny had been the one to suggest Romeo and Juliet. After a lot of what Britny referred to as her "debater's talk", they had finally managed to convince Tommy to go along with the idea. As for Britny, she had decided that she and her boyfriend, Jorge, would go as Caesar and Cleopatra.

"You just about ready in there?" Britny called from the outside of the bathroom door as Kira was fighting with her eyeshadow and mascara. She'd never really been one to pile on the make up, a little lip gloss and shadow here and there was about the extent of it.

"I will be once I get the damn mascara to work with me!..." Kira joked frustratedly. Chuckling, Britny asked "Ya want some help?" Sighing, Kira gave in "Please and thank you!" she called back exasperatedly. Grinning, Britny opened the door and took the mascara from Kira's hand and carefully applied the black substance. "Look up..." Britny ordered softly. Kira obliged and waited patiently as Britny continued working with her eye make up.

There then came a soft knocking from the door to the dormitory. Pausing, Britny turned toward the bathroom door, opening it and called out, "It's open!" With that, she returned to the matter of Kira's make up. "There..." she stated moderately triumphantly. Taking a look in the mirror, Kira smiled gratefully and replied "Thanks, Britny..." Grinning, Britny replied "Eh, don't sweat it...Two of my cousins are cosmetologists...Guess you could say it's in my blood..." The two girls laughed and made their way into the living room to greet their guests.

Dr. Thomas Oliver sat waiting patiently in the living room of the small dorm. Upon hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat, he turned to see two beautiful women approaching him. One clad in a simple white, sleeveless, v-neck, dress, her typically dirty blonde hair died black framing her face with a faux ancient Egyptian headdress adorning her head. The other standing next to her was clad in a yellow-ish golden medieval gown with matching headdress, her golden auburn locks perfectly framing her delicate face.

"Wow..." Tommy managed, nearly inaudibly. "You...look amazing..." Britny grinned, noticing that Tommy and Kira's eyes never left each other. She fought to suppress a laugh when Kira shook her head almost imperceptibly, as if to clear her thoughts, before she replied to Tommy's compliment.

"Thanks..." she replied, shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself..." the young blonde added. Smiling, Britny thought to herself _Talk about a match made in Heaven...Aren't they cute?!..._She laughed inside but hoped it wasn't audible to everyone else. She was soon relieved to see Tommy and Kira too wrapped up in each other to really notice her.

Clearing her throat, Britny made an attempt at bringing the couple back to reality. "Well, we should probably think about gettin' goin' if we don't wanna be late..." Watching, Britny knew the other two hoped that she hadn't seen them shake themselves out of God only knows what kinds of fantasies and hoped that said fantasies weren't written all over their faces.

"Uhh, yeah...Yeah, you're prolly right..." Tommy replied, still somewhat distracted by Kira's presence in the room. "Yeah..." Kira added, turning to Britny. "So, who's driving?" she added, trying to keep the conversation going so as to avoid lapsing into another fantasy of her and Tommy later that night. Smirking slyly, Britny replied "I thought it'd be easiest just to take my truck..." She suggested.

Nodding, Tommy replied "Sounds good..." "Ditto..." Kira added, taking Tommy's hand as the three of them left the dorm room and made their way out to the parking lot. There, they soon found Britny's jet black 2007 Chevy Silverado open bed pick up. Climbing into the driver's side, Britny couldn't help smirking as she watched Tommy and Kira climb into the back seat. She was just about to make a sarcastic comment but thought better of it. _Eh, it's Halloween...Let 'em have a little fun..._She thought to herself with a grin. ...

...About half an hour into the party, Kira had left to join her band on the familiar stage of the Cyberspace cyber café. Before she began playing, Kira introduced her song.

"This is a new song a friend of mine helped me write for Halloween. It's called 'Aces and Eights'...I hope you like it..." she said. With that, the band began to play and Kira began to sing.

_We only take what we need  
In black and white  
The city bleeds   
Love cuts you down to the bone  
And walks these streets  
With the eyes of a hunter  
_

_Bad blood flows from  
The father to the son  
How red the river runs, yeah  
Love was the law  
For sinners and saints  
Dead man's hand holds  
Aces & Eights  
We're bound by wire, blood and fate   
Hanging on to nothing  
Aces & Eights  
_

_We let each other bleed  
And watch our bones  
Fall in the dust   
You can hear the children howl  
It's all they see  
In the hour of the wolf  
_

_Bad blood flows from  
The father to the son  
How red the river runs, yeah  
Love was the law  
For sinners and saints  
The dead man's hand holds  
Aces & Eights  
We're bound by wire, blood and fate  
Hanging on to nothing  
Love was the law  
Sinners and saints  
Dead man's hand holds  
Aces & Eights  
_

_We're bound by wire, blood and fate  
Hanging on to nothing  
Hey, Aces & Eights  
_

_Daytime  
Nighttime  
Standing in line  
At the border  
I wanna lay down the law  
I wanna tell 'em how it should be  
_

_Bad blood flows from  
The father to the son  
How red the river runs, yeah  
Love was the law  
Love was the law  
For sinners and saints  
The dead man's hand holds  
Aces & Eights  
We're bound by wire, blood and fate  
Hanging on to nothing  
_

_Love was the law  
For sinners and saints  
The dead man's hand holds   
Aces & Eights  
We're bound by wire, blood and fate  
Hanging on to nothing  
Aces & Eights  
Hey, Aces & Eights  
Hey, Aces & Eights  
Oh, yeah, Aces & Eights  
Aces & Eights_

When Kira had finished singing, the small café filled to the brim with an intense, energetic and enthusiastic applause. Smiling, Kira hopped down from the stage and hurried to rejoin with Tommy and Britny. Soon, she found her two friends sitting at their table, waiting for her.

"You were great up there!" Tommy praised, complimenting her performance on stage. "Yeah, you kicked serious ass just now..." Grinning shyly, Kira replied softly "Thanks, guys..."...

...A couple hours later found the trio back in Britny's truck, heading back to the dorm. Walking through the door, Britny was the first to speak.

"Man, all I wanna do right now is take a quick, hot, shower and collapse into bed..." she said, her exhaustion written clearly in her voice. "I know what you mean...I am _so _dragging right now..." Kira added, equally worn out.

"Well, I'll let you guys get stuff taken care of...I'll see you later, Kira..." Tommy replied, seeing the two girls' blatantly obvious need for sleep, as well as his own. "See ya, Tommy..." Kira replied, yawning mid-sentence. With a quick kiss, the two parted ways as Tommy left for his jeep and then home while the two girls went about getting ready to crash.

"That was a fun party..." Britny commented, coming out of the bathroom, clad in a simple white bathrobe. Nodding, Kira replied "Yeah, it was awesome of Hayley to throw it..." Yawning, Britny replied "Yeah, it was..." Putting the finishing touches on her pajamas, Britny yawned as she added "Well, I'm fadin' fast...I'm gonna catch some sleep."

Climbing into her own bed, Kira replied "Ditto...Night, Brit..." Nuzzling deeper into the covers, Britny replied "Night, Kira..."


End file.
